Who Do You Want Beside You?
by Naley2006
Summary: Keith shows Lucas what it would be like without him. ONESHOT. Please review!


I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this one came to mind and I had to write it. I don't know if it's going to be a oneshot or not, but it will definetly be LEYTON!!! Anyone who does not like them, don't read. I know I have alot of Brucas stories, so I thought I would write some Leyton, and this idea seemed fitting. This will also contain what I think the next episode will be like, and so far I haven't been wrong! So please read and review...love to read reviews! The conversations between ' ghost ' Lucas and Keith are in italics. The rest is what Keith is showing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Lucas knew was that he clutched his heart and fell to the ground...next thing he knew he was standing looking down at his own body. _What the heck. _"Lucas,"said a voice behind him. He twirled around.

_"Keith!"he exclaimed, shocked,"wait what happened...am I dead?" "I don't know, are you?" Keith asked, joking, then his expression turned serious,"no you aren't, I was sent here." "Why?"asked Lucas_, not believing his dead uncle was standing in front of him, and he was staring at his own body, laying on the bed._ "I am supposed to show you,"Keith told him. "Show me what?" asked an inpatient Lucas. "Here,"Keith said, taking his arm and guiding him._

He held up his hand to block out the light from his eyes. Soon Keith appeared next to him. He looked in front of him. It was the Tree Hill High School. It looked like any other day. Kids everywhere, groups in front of the door, buses letting kids off. He didn't understand why they were here.

_"What are we doing here Keith?" Lucas asked, sighing slightly, he was still not able to believe he was standing next to his uncle again," wait, can't people see us?" "No, to them we are invisible, we are just here to watch, not to be seen," Keith explained,"I was brought back here to show you." _

Lucas was fed up. Show him what! All Keith would tell him was that he was here to show him something. "_What day is it?" asked Lucas, he was curious._ If he could figure out the date then he could tell what happened on this day, although if it was the future, than he wouldn't have a chance. But at least he could try.

Suddenly everyone came running out of the school. He saw himself and Nathan getting of the bus. He saw Whitey standing there. He saw Brooke running up to them. "Someone has a gun inside, they're shooting...I lost Peyton!"

The next thing he knew Nathan was running inside, Lucas followed him. He looked at Keith, he now knew what day it was. March 1st. The day of the school shooting. He watched Whitey shove Brooke into the bus. He knew what him and Nathan were doing. They were inside Whitey's office, getting bats. Not like that could stop a bullet. He remembered this day like yesterday. The day he had almost lost Peyton.

"Why are we here, what do you have to show me?"Lucas asked about a half an hour later...or so it had seemed. He had noticed his mom and Keith. He saw his mom pick up her cell, nod her head a few times, and hung up.

"It was Brooke,"Lucas could hear her say faintly,"the school won't let her leave without an adult, I'm gonna go and get her." "Let me," Keith told her,"you stay here and wait for Lucas." Karen nodded her head again as Keith walked away.

_Wait a second, now was about the time that he would be bringing Peyton out...at least he should be by now, but Keith was going for Brooke, he wouldn't have time to come inside! He would be alive. _But as soon as his spirits soared they fell down like a rock and broke into a million peices.

BANG! He heared a shot go off. All he could think about was Peyton. He knew Jimmy had shot him and Peyton would be left there to bleed to death and so would he, because not long after he heard another loud boom. The second shot went off.

Tears fell out of Lucas' eyes. He fell to the ground. Just as he had done the night before. _"Why Keith, why did you come back to show me this?" Lucas mumbled angrily. "I had to Lucas, I didn't want to," Keith sighed, looking at the broken boy, as they brought out three stetchers._ All contained ones whom they loved.

Suddenly Lucas and Keith were in the cemetary. He had hated when Keith would do this. They walked, but Keith didn't say anything. Lucas looked over to his left. Someone stood at a grave. He didn't see the person, because they had their back turned, and he didn't see who's grave it was. But somehow he knew.

He knew mourners were supposed to wear black, but this girl had black from head to toe. Black hair, lipstick, nails, and dark eyeliner and mascara._ "Brooke?" Lucas whispered, though she couldn't hear him, as he saw her face_. She looked different, but he reconized her eyes. Big, dark, brown eyes.

She was standing at Peyton's grave. Lucas almost broke down crying. Peyton was dead. _"Why did you show me this?" Lucas asked again. Keith finally spoke,"They wanted me to show you what it would be like without you." _

Lucas looked around. He saw a couple come from a grave near by. "Brooke you ready to go?" the woman asked. _"Haley," Lucas whispered. _Brooke didn't answer, she just looked up. Her eyes were stained with tears, her make up running. "Come on Brooke, we have to get to school," the man told her. Nathan.

Lucas and Keith appeared in front of the school again. "I wish you would stop doing that," Lucas begged, gritting his teeth. Keith didn't answer. Lucas looked to where he was staring. A lunch table. No one sat at it except for one lonley girl. Brooke was a gothic outcast. She had lost her best friends. The people closest to her. Of course she had Haley and Nathan, but they were hurting too.

Lucas had wondered what the world would be like without him when he was younger, now he knew. He didn't like it either.

------------------

------------------

Back in the present Peyton walked quietly into Lucas' room. The doctor's said that he was in a coma. It seemed to Peyton, that he spent most of his life in coma's. First the car wreck and now this. She had been told she could visit with him, but only a few people at a time. Brooke had told Peyton to go in first.

She sat down on a chair to the side of the bed. When he told her he wanted her by his side, she was gonna be by his side. She layed her head in her arms, on his bed. She wanted him to wake up, for him to be alright. Just like she wanted Haley to be alright. She hadn't heard anything about her. Brooke was supposed to be going to ask Nathan now.

This brought back memories. Last year when they were secretly together, he had gotten into a car wreck with Keith, he had been in a coma for a while, but now was different. She was finally together with him the way she wanted, she was his girlfriend. Not even an hour after they had gotten togther, this happened.

Nathan silently walked into his brother's room. "You okay, Sawyer?" he asked, as she looked up with a few tears in her eyes. "What if he doesn't wake up?" Peyton asked," what if this is the end."

"Don't lose hope, that's what I've learned with Haley, I believe she and the baby can make it through," he tried to convince her, but he was also trying to convince himself too,"Lucas is strong, he'll come through."

"Why was he so stupid?" Peyton asked,"why didn't he take his pills?" "It was my fault,"Nathan admitted,"me and Haley needed money, so I made a deal with a guy named, Daunte." Peyton looked away from Lucas and set her eyes on Nathan, telling him to go on. "He agreed to pay the bills and he even got the car back, but he had came to the Rivercourt and Lucas and Skills saw,"Nathan let out a breath.

"He told me I owed him $15,000, or I could keep my money and lose the game by less than ten points, so I did, then he took me in a back alley and told me that I would lose the state championship game, Lucas and Skillz had planned to win the game, that's why Lucas didn't take his pills," Nathan finished explaining that to her and let out a sigh.

"I don't blame you Nathan, Lucas chose to not take his pills, plus with what he saw of Haley, it could have given anyone a heart attack,"Peyton told him,"and don't worry about Haley, she'll be fine, ecspecially if she's half the fighter you are." Nathan smile at her before he left to go check on Haley.

Suddenly Peyton felt movement under her hand she had laid on Lucas' chest. "Peyton,"a raspy voice whispered. "Lucas!" Peyton quietly cheered,"you're awake." "Well I hope I am,"Lucas told her. "What's wrong?"Peyton asked him, seeing that he wasn't paying attention. "I saw Keith,"Lucas told her.

"How?"Peyton asked, shocked. "He came to me, he showed me what it would be like if I weren't alive, he took me back to March 1st,"he told her. She remembered that day like the back of her hand. "What did he show you?"Peyton asked. As far as she knew, Lucas was telling the truth. When she had seen her subconseince, she had thought she had gone crazy, but when she had told Lucas he believed her. So she believed him.

"I thought I was gonna loose you,"Peyton said. "I told you, I want you by my side, and the only way for it to be like that is if I'm alive,"Lucas told her. Nathan came running into the room,"HALEY'S AWAKE!"he shreiked. He sounded like a little school kid. Peyton and Lucas laughed. "I want you by my side when all my dreams come true, Peyton, and now they have,"Lucas told Peyton.

**_Keith stood there watching them, he was glad he had went into the school._**

_Who do you want beside you when your dreams come true?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope that you liked this. I had planned it out perfectly all day, so I hope it was good enough. I really like reading your reviews, but I hardly get any for my oneshots, so please review.


End file.
